It is common to use two motors, one primary and one back up to service a mechanical load. The second motor is used for providing extra torque or in case of failure of the first motor. The two motors typically share the mechanical load between the two motors. Each of the two motors are switched in and out to service the mechanical load depending on load requirements. When a first motor is inadequate to service a mechanical load a second motor is switched into provide additional torque to service the load. There is a need to balance the loads between the first and second motors when servicing a mechanical load.